powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Star 30: Meet Your Maker, Part 2
Star 30: Meet Your Maker, Part 2 is the thirtieth episode of Power Rangers Supernova . It is the debut of the Supernova Phoenix Ranger and the Giganova Ultrazord Summary Marcus re-examines his leadership after Flare berates him. They have to save the team, and defeat Voltade. Plot Marcus, Flare and Meteor Knight return to the base with the rest of the team kidnapped. FLare reports Marcus's "inabillity" to lead properly. Marcus ignores it and states the issue. Micheal projects that Voltade took them to Mercury to melt the Crystals out of the rangers' temples. McAllistar begins to worry about the rangers. Tommy rolls in and assures him that they will be fine. Graddax hears the situation form Flare, and objects that Marcus has done a good job. He tells the 2 to straighten out their differnces while they save the team. Meteor Knight goes with them to Mercury. Micheal begins to think, "Woah, what if i combined all the zords together?" and begins work on Project Giganova Meanwhile, Voltade begins to destroy the city with his super robot. Flare berates Marcus some more, and they turn the Gigaship to Earth. They form the Phoenix Gigazord, but its inefficient because the 2 are out of synch. The zord is damaged. But Voltade's robot runs out of gass before it can finish them off. They return to the moon, and Flare has had enough, he attacks Marcus as Meteor Knight tries to pull him off. "As a leader You are a massive failure! Your planet is doomed if you are its best defender!" Marcus has had enough too and explodes " Criticizing my leadership? You got your planet destroyed! Keep to your own. I know i made a mistake, but I will fix it. Ill save my team with or without your pestering!" Micheal asses the damage and realizes that all the zords have been decomissioned, and that Project Giganova is the only thing able to defeat the DeathTron. Astronia constructs a new robot, D00M, her most impressive creation, in anticipation of Marcus on Mercury. When Meteor Knight and Marcus arrive on Mercury, the heat of daytime begins to hapen. Astronia's bot however overpowers the two. Meteor Knight goes offline due to the heat, leanving Marcus to save them. Voltade arrives as well to collect the crystals. He decimates Marcus, but he shows resilliance and fight back for his friends. The heat of day arrives and the temperatures soar to intense heats. Marcus and the ranger are running out of time. Flare watches thin from the moon and realizes, Marcus has determination and as a leader, has the skills needed to be the commander. Graddax asks "Changed your mind?" Flare responds "He, he, he has everything needed to be the Phoenix Knight." He sees Voltade on the screen and gets angry and begins to fly to Mercury. Marcus is being crushed under the foot of Voltade, but pushes him off with new strength. Flare arrives and stabs Voltade. He picks up Marcus and apologizes for how he's acted. They work together to defeat Astronia's robot, but Voltade provides a big fight. Voltade says "Knight, I thought i'd lost you forever!?!" Flare says "The Phoenix Knight will never lose way to you !" However, Voltade has grown stronger since their last battle and decimates the two. Flare takes a bullet for Marcus and begins to lose life. Marcus runs towards him and craddles him. Flare says "You! You shall be the new Phoenix Knight!" and hads him the Phoenix Orb. He passes and dissolves into the stars. Marcus uses the orb and morphs into the Supernova Phoenix Ranger and gains immesurable power. He destroys Voltade and save his friends and summons the Gigaship. Voltade revies again and flies to Earth and uses his DeathTron to attrack. On the Moon, Micheal has completed the Giganova Project. The team flies all the zords to Earth and surprise Voltade: they combine all the zords into the Gigazova Ultrazord. The Giganova Ultrazord uses its final attack on Deathtron, incinerating the robot. Voltade teleports away just in time, failing again. The rangers celebrate victory as Marcus swears to defeat Votade for Flare. Debuts -D00M -Supernova Phoenix Ranger -Giganova Ultrazord Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Supernova